


Let Sleeping Dead Lie

by lispyscreaming (sunsh1n34sc3nd1ng)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, Feferi is a ghost, Humanstuck, I like ghosts a lot okay, M/M, Not Beta Read, This is trash, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsh1n34sc3nd1ng/pseuds/lispyscreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CG: THAT WAS THE WORST, MOST FUCKED UP IDEA YOU'VE EVER HAD.<br/>AA: y0u always say that<br/>CG: YEAH, WELL, USUALLY THERE AREN'T DEAD GIRLS ALL OVER THE GODDAMN PLACE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Halloween Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> !!!IMPORTANT!!!  
>  We take you from your scheduled viewing to bring you this Author's Note that is probably not that important, actually.  
> I would just like to inform you that ♠ ♥ ♣ ♦ signals either a time-skip, a scene change or a POV switch or multiple of those.  
> Now continue on to your previously scheduled trash. I mean fanfic.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you can confirm though Sollux Captor is an insufferable dick most of the time, his company isn't so bad, you guess. The two of you had decided playing video games was a reasonable alternative to doing drugs or whatever the hell teenagers are supposed to do on Halloween. Yes, it's that great time of the year, when children get sugar highs and and houses get egged. Fuck that. Of course, playing video games got kinda old after the fifteenth or seventeenth time you lost and Sollux point blank refused to watch any of the movies you had. Then the text came, from one of your large group of idiot friends.

AA: hey  
AA: s0llux  
AA: were g0ing t0 a haunted h0use  
AA: c0me with us  
AA: were g0nna see if we can find any gh0sties 0u0

You look over Sollux's shoulder at the text. He glances questioningly at you. "If you think I'm not coming, you're fucking mistaken. There is no goddamn way I'm staying alone in this hellhole," you say. He grins at you. "'Course not. You gonna need a ride?" You roll your eyes at him. He  _knows_  you need a ride. Insufferable prick. "Take a wild guess at the answer to that, Captor," you say. He snorts at you, gesturing towards the door. "Your carriage awaits, princess."  
  
You had thought about not going with him, but the prospect of staying home alone until Kankri or your father got back from wherever they are is not the preferable option, especially since you really hate being alone. Then again, you hate being around people, especially if they're the kind who make 'innocent' comments about your albinism. It's not your goddamn fault you're a pale freak with red eyes. Thank god Sollux 'borrowed' his dad's car; you don't savor the idea of having to walk to this so-called haunted house, even if it is Halloween and your looks will go mostly unnoticed.  
  
When you get there, you can almost believe the house is haunted: it's big, the kind of big that makes you go, "wow, what kind of rich prick owns this house?" Or it would, if it were not shuttered and rotting, old and just generally decrepit and gross. "This is the place? Are you fucking serious? We'll probably die of inhaling some kind of poisonous fungus or some other dumbass thing like that," you say, glaring at the house like it's a personal insult to you. Sollux rolls his eyes. He's too used to your crap to care.  
  
You see a couple of your friends outside. Aradia, of course; she and Rose are the queen of anything supernatural, and it was her idea in the first place. You're a little surprised Rose isn't there, but Rose's specialty isn't really ghosts, you suppose. She's more into summoning arcane demons or some Satanic shit like that. Nepeta's there too, with her 'friend' Equius. You swear they're secretly dating. There is no way in hell two people can act like that and not be romancing each other. Or maybe siblings. You wouldn't know, seeing as you've got a brother like Kankri.  
  
Sollux hops out of the car, slamming the door and breaking you out of your abstract thoughts. He's grinning at you, like he knows something you don't, the smug bastard.  
  
It kinda makes you want to punch him.  
  
Or kiss him.  
  
Wait, no, not kiss him. Nope. You did not just have that thought about your best friend. No way in hell.  
  
"Karkitty! Hey, Karkitty! Get mewr ass out of here before I drag mew out of there!" you hear Nepeta yell in her oddly accented, cat-pun-filled speech. You climb out of the car, hearing Equius chiding Nepeta's 'lewd, childish language.' "Fuckin' hell, Nepeta, give me a break," you groan. Equius glares at you as though you're the only one who sets a bad example around his precious kitty cat. Jeez, is that guy high-strung. Aradia and Sollux are talking energetically about something or other, with occasional glances at you. You hope to whatever weird god of Rose's that may be listening that they're not planning on pranking you or something. Equius isn't the only one who's high-strung at times.  
  
Oh fuckin' well. If they are planning some kind of prank, it's not like you can do much to stop them. You send a glare their way, hoping they get the message to not fucking mess with you.

♠ ♥ ♣ ♦  


You and your friends - idiots, they've been making enough noise to wake the dead - arrive in what you assume had been the living room of the house. A large-ish coffee table and a few arm-chairs sit in the room; the chairs had been so brightly fuschia that you can still see the color through the dust and the rot. Aradia hands you and Nepeta a handful of candles, instructing you to put them in various places around the room, so that the ghost can "see your light," or some other bullshit like that. What a joke. Nepeta runs around happily, placing and lighting candles like it's the best thing in the world. Equius looks on nervously, like he's afraid she'll burn herself.  
  
You have a feeling this is going to be an excruciatingly boring night.  
  
"Karkat, are you done with your candles?" Aradia asks, smiling at you in that weird way that's both endearing and makes your skin crawl. "We don't want the ghost getting lost, do we?" You mumble something along the lines of "I'm almost done calm your tits" and finish placing and lighting the candles. You wish you could say something more interesting than that, but conversation that isn't angry ranting and/or bitching isn't really your specialty.  
  
Aradia makes you all sit in a circle, holding hands. Holding Sollux's hand absolutely does not make you flustered. At all. Whatever gave the dear reader that idea? Aradia closes her eyes, mumbling to herself, and, to your surprise, Sollux does too. You're pretty sure you hear a name somewhere in there. Peperi, or something. It sounds...  
  
Kinda familiar? Huh.  
  
You think you see something flickering above the candle in the center of the circle. No, it's just a trick of the light, it's gotta be. But that shadow there looks like a hand, and that one there could be a long-haired someone's head... No, no, no, you're just seeing things. Then you see her for sure. In the flame of the candle for a just a second, you see a face, almost like a reflection in a mirror. She smiles at you and is gone in the next instant. What. The. Unholy. Fuck.  
  
Aradia suddenly opens her eyes, smiling widely. "She's here." Those words send a shiver down your spine. A voice behind you startles you, and seems to startle the others too. All except Aradia, of course. "Hello Aradia, Sollux! Long time no sea." You turn around, seeing the girl fully for the first time. She's short, maybe even shorter than you, and the kind of adorable that makes your heart twist, though you would never admit it. You see Sollux's expression out of the corner of your eye; he looks surprised to see this little ghost, almost glad. Nepeta looks pretty happy too - she's almost always peppy and happy, but her expression is even more elated than usual. "Feferi, I thought we might not be able to reach you," Aradia says. You can see something different about her usual disturbing smile. It looks... softer. She's usually happy - at least on the outside - but she looks so overjoyed. "I didn't notice you all here until a couple minutes ago. Being a ghost is so boring you just kinda ignore everything. It gets old fast." Feferi - you're assuming you heard her name right this time - lets out a tinkling little laugh. "You'd think with all the silence and the boring boringness I might have heard you guys." Sollux is smiling now, too. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the others, Feffy? I don't think Equius and Karkat ever met you while you were alive," Aradia says. The ghost nods.  
  
"Well, to buoygin with, my name is Feferi Peixes. I'm dead, but I guess you already know that-" Another of those ringing laughs "-and this house is where I died. You might have seen it in the paper, it was a pretty big story." She's still smiling, to your surprise. "My best friend was krilled here too. I mean not krilled, killed, just dead-" Her smile droops a little, but almost immediately brightens up again. "Would you like to meet him? He's a bit moody, but I think I can get him out of whatever corner he's hiding in!" Aradia nods enthusiastically, but Sollux looks a little put out. Nepeta tilts her head to one side. "Do mew mean Eridan? I thought he wasn-" Equius cut off Nepeta by covering her mouth. Feferi looks stricken. Aradia stands up quite suddenly, looking out the window. "Feferi, I'm sorry, but we have to go." You look out the window too, and your heart nearly stops.  
  
You can see flashing cop car lights outside.  
  
You're so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please inform me of any errors, typos, or anything else that you believe is wrong with it.  
> Leave kudos or a comment if you are inclined and have time (and I assume you have the latter, if you're on AO3, reading this note).


	2. In Which Romance Should Happen (gasp gasp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "At least I don't jerk off to our pesterlogs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is probably gonna have some errors because I wrote this without my glasses on.  
> Also, I hope you read this as being narrated in Kanaya's voice.

Your name is Sollux Captor, and you are hella screwed. If you've forgotten, you and your friends are at what was the house of your best friend Feferi, before she and her other best friend, a guy named Eridan - who you may have despised a little - were horribly murdered. Like you could forget that. Lucky you, living in a town that could be from a horror movie, complete with insane serial killer. And you just saw your dead friend in the flesh, to make this whole thing seem even less believable. Well, not really 'in the flesh', seeing as she's now a ghost. Just amazing, huh? And, to top it off, the police are outside the house you were having this seance in. You don't think you would believe your life if you weren't living it.  
  
Aradia gestures for you all to be quiet and turns toward the back of the room you're in, where there is a doorway. You escaped Feferi's house enough times through the back door with Aradia to know what to do. Karkat is still holding your hand and you kinda maybe sorta like holding his hand. You cannot believe you just thought that, but it's true.  
  
You pull him gently toward the doorway, grabbing Nepeta's arm and guiding her that way too. You hold a finger up to your lips to signal them to be quiet. Both Nepeta and Equius seem a little shell-shocked from seeing a ghost girl, but Nepeta has the presence of mind to grab Equius's arm and pull him through the doorway with the three of you.  
  
You're now in the kitchen and holy shit the deja vu is strong. It almost seems like a past life, spending the night at Feferi's house then sneaking out once her stern mother was asleep. Shit, Karkat's giving you a weird look and Nepeta is already out the back door, Equius not far behind. Aradia appears in the doorway, and smirks at you in a way that says more than it would to anyone but you. You've never been this glad it's dark; you're blushing like a schoolgirl talking to her crush. Dammit, Aradia, guessing that you're enjoying the way KK's a little closer to you and how he's _still_ holding your hand. It's almost like one of the incredibly cheesy moments in one of the romcoms he's forced or bribed you into watching.  
  
"Dude, you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost or some shit." You facepalm. So much for having a moment. "Yes, KK, actually I have seen a ghost. Now get your ass out of here before we all get arrested." You think he looks a little sheepish. Or possibly angry. It's dark, and it's kinda hard to tell with Karkat, anyway. You pull him out the door, trying to ignore the way Aradia is now wiggling her eyebrows at you.  
  
You get out in the moonlight behind the house, and immediately make a break for the woods, pulling Karkat along with you. Of course there's a forest, you don't even bother to question why your life is turning into a stereotypical horror story. It's just another of the stupid, cliche things about your life. Like falling in love with your best friend.  
  
You and Karkat come to a halt in a clearing where you used to meet up with Feferi. Aradia knows where it is so you're hoping she comes once she's away from the police. In the moonlight, you can see Karkat looks nervous, maybe a little afraid. You flop down on the ground and pat the grass next to you. He sits, still looking a bit scared, and you do what seems most logical at the moment: you put your arm around his shoulders.  
  
Then you realize what you're doing and prepare to get smacked in the face.  
  
KK glances at you for a moment, then stares at his lap.  
  
Wait, what? This is not the reaction you were expecting. You thought maybe he'd smack you or playfully push you - something Karkat usually does all the time - or maybe make a 'joking' comment about how much you want him. But he's just staring at his lap like he did something wrong. "KK?" No response. "Talk to me, man." He looks up at you. "D'you think-" he sounds choked up, oh god, has he been crying without you noticing? "-d'you think that's what's gonna happen when we, y'know..." It takes a moment for you to process the question. "Pro'lly not. I'm pretty sure AA said something about ghosts having 'unfinished business' or some shit like that." He nods and returns to staring at his lap. You frown slightly and pull him closer to you. He looks up at you again and yes, he's been crying, you can see the tear trails down his face.  
  
"Karkat, tell me what's wrong." He looks surprised that you're using his full name. "I-I just- can we not do this in the middle of the fucking woods? It's darker than Satan's ass and smells about as good." Ah, yes, that's the Karkat you know and love. "The woods smell better than you, at least." "You sure you're not smelling yourself?" "What, you mean I smell nice? Wow, KK, creeper much?" You're both just bantering now, mostly because god _damn_ these woods are creepy. Your voices echoing in the muffled darkness makes it a little bit less so.  
  
"Oh, _I'm_ the creeper, Mister 'Hey-I'm-Outside-Your-House-And-I-Can't-Sleep-Let's-Play-Video-Games-At-Three-In-The-Morning.'" "Pfft, like you don't do that just as often." The banter is... nice.  
  
"At least I don't jerk off to our pesterlogs," he says, and your thoughts start going along the lines of oh shit oh shit what do I do red alert RED ALERT.  
  
"..." RED ALERT ALARM ALARM  
  
"Oh my gOD YOU ACTUALLY DO-"  
  
"I DO NOT-" SHIT SHIT SHIT  
  
"HAHAHAHA-"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP-" RED FUCKING ALERT  
  
"AHAHAHA-"  
  
"WELL I BET YOU JERK OFF TO PICTURES OF ME-" You're pretty sure that's one of the stupidest things you've ever said.  
  
"..."  
  
"Seriously?" Wait what-

♠ ♥ ♣ ♦

Your name is Karkat Vantas and hoLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT HAVE YOU JUST GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO? It was just friendly banter, like the two of you always have, but it turned into...  
  
Whatever just happened.  
  
And now your best friend knows - unless he thinks you're joking, god forbid - that you have slightly more than friendly feelings towards him. Fuck everything. You should be fucking _rejoicing,_ considering he pretty much just confessed to having similar feelings, but you've known Sollux Captor long enough - you consider two years long enough - to know that he's probably joking. Fuck your life. And now the fucker is laughing, just like you were a couple minutes ago. Fuck him. You've known this jackass long enough to know telling him to shut up is absolutely pointless; he'll just laugh harder. So you do one of the few things you're pretty sure will shut him up:  
  
You kiss the fucker.

♠ ♥ ♣ ♦

Your name is Sollux Captor and you're flipping your shit. The guy you've spent _two fucking years_ fantasizing about is now kissing you. You feel like that's a pretty good reason to be flipping your goddamn shit. You realize you're not kissing back - you were too busy freaking out - and, before you can, Karkat pulls away from you. His face is flushed and he looks like he might cry again. Fuck, fuck, fuck. You don't think you've ever seen Karkat cry before tonight, excluding movie nights. It makes you feel like a total douchebag. Which you are, you guess. You need to do _something,_ something _drastic._  
  
So you grab the front of his shirt and you kiss him.  
  
He lets out a little squeak, but is soon kissing you back and fuck if it isn't the best kiss you've ever had. Karkat's lips are warm and soft and you could drown in the taste of him; it's like cinnamon and spice and something you can't place that is just so purely _Karkat._ Then he pulls away again. You give him a confused look. "Sollux, I don't- I mean, I just- if you want to pretend like this never happened, that's okay." _What._ Is he really suggesting that you just try to forget about this? Like you could, even if you wanted to.  
  
"If you wanna act like we weren't just making out in the middle of a forest, fine with me," you say huffily, not looking at Karkat. "No, I just thought-" He sounds little panicked and you know you're going to feel guilty for this later but right now you're just really pissed.  
  
"KK shut up. Just, shut up." You stand up, walking away from him. You can hear him following you - he doesn't know the way out of the woods, obviously - and you ignore him. The two of you have reached the main road now, and you can see Aradia waiting for you. "Where have you two been? The others have already gone home," she says, and you feel a tiny twinge of guilt. You're still feeling pissy, but Aradia has a way of making you come to your senses. You grunt noncommitally at her. She raises her eyebrows. "Karkat, you know your way home from here, yes? Or do you need a ride?" Aradia asks. "Nah, I can get home from here." Thank god. You don't know if you can stand another minute with him. Aradia grabs your arm, guiding you toward where your car is hidden in the underbrush.  
  
"I saw you guys kissing in the woods," she says, and you look at her in surprise. "Didn't know you were into that kind of thing, AA." She rolls her eyes at you. Your mood is taking a definite upswing; Aradia often has that affect on you. "What happened?" You ignore her question as you reach your car, unlocking it. She repeats it. "What happened?" You sigh. "Tell Mama Aradia everything." That makes you chuckle, though with less mirth than usual. "We kissed. I got the feeling he regretted it, but he was the one who kissed me in the first place, so why? Was I just not good enough? Was I-" Aradia presses a finger to your lips. "Shhh. Shush. I bet you were fine. Maybe he was just nervous. He initiated it, after all. I mean, he's had a thing for you for ages-" You gape at her "-and, from the look on your face, you didn't know that? Sollux, dear, it's common knowledge. How no one has mentioned it to you, I don't know." She shakes her head. "Talk to him about it." You promise you will tomorrow - which is a lie and she knows it - and offer to take her home. She grins.  
  
"It's three in the morning, doofus. I don't think Damara will be too happy about me coming home in the middle of the night and waking her up. I could spend the night with you, if you don't mind." You roll your eyes.  
  
"I think if it was anyone but you, my dad would murder me for bringing a girl home in the middle of the night. But yeah, okay. It'll be like one of our old sleepovers."  
  
"You mean the ones where I convinced you to let Feferi paint your nails?"  
  
"That was _one time,_ AA. And my nails looked fucking _fabulous._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay makeouts?


End file.
